Office Shenanigans
by Skylarcat
Summary: Angie bites her thumb again and it sends Oscar over the edge. Sometimes you just have to release the sexual tension, and sometimes, it happens while still at work.


**Title:** Office Shenanigans  
 **Author:** Skylarcat  
 **Classification:** One shot. Venn.  
 **Rating** : Smut *Laughs and Laughs and Laughs*  
 **Feedback:** Hell YEAH. I live for that shit.  
 **Summary:** Angie bites her thumb again and it sends Oscar over the edge. Sometimes you just have to release the sexual tension, and sometimes, it happens while still at work.  
 **Note:** Flynn and Vega are characters that do not belong to me. Yes, I have used them without permission. However, no copyright infringement is intended. And I will return them intact and a lot more satisfied.

XXX

When it finally does happen, it's in one of the interrogation rooms, the one located in the far back. Their suspect has just confused and the partners are both just sitting there, trying to understand the man's logic; when Oscar's eyes seek out his partner from across the room.

She has this look of concentration on her face. Her brows are narrowed and her eyes are dilated and deep blue. For a brief moment, he forgets to breathe. She is a vision to behold, and as she lifts her thumb to her mouth, one shaky breath escapes him.

It's a common habit for her, whenever she is in deep thought. She doesn't know that it's his trigger, that it does things to him. He watches as teeth scrape across skin; two perfectly pink lips pucker as they draw the thumb into their folds. Instantly, the fabric of his pants becomes tighter around his groin region. He doesn't have enough common sense or mind power to hide his sudden discomfort, as he blatantly reaches down and tugs at his pants. The abrupt movement causes Angie to shift her attention over to him. They lock eyes; and, for a moment, he thinks she knows.

The corners of her mouth turn upward and there's a flash of light behind her eyes. "Oscar…"

He swallows. He blinks. He thinks he continues to breathe, but hell, she could have stolen that ability from him with everything else she has taken. But in her defense, he has given them willingly: his life, his heart, his last breath. They all belong to her now.

"Oscar," she repeats, and gestures towards the door. There's confusion on her face.

It takes him a minute to realize what she's trying to convey. "Uh, yeah, of course," he mutters aloud, mainly to himself, as he absently goes to stand up. Suddenly remembering his current state, he quickly turns his back to her. Somehow, he manages to move across the room to the door and bangs his hand across it. He takes a step back and adjusts his jacket to cover his arousal from any prying eyes.

A second later, the room is filled with fellow officers. They arrest their suspect and drag him away; until finally they are alone. He shuts the door and turns to observe his partner as she collects the loose papers and shoves them inside a large vanilla folder. She jolts around, nearly crashing into him.

She's momentarily surprised by his closeness, but recovers quickly. She places a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezes. "Nice work today, partner," she offers in her normal raspy tone of voice. The sound of it alone makes him grow impossibly harder. She appears completely oblivious to the reaction that she is causing to his body as she lowers her hand and moves towards the door to leave.

He reaches out, catching her around the hips. She pauses in mid-motion, her hand lingering on the doorknob. Slowly, his fingers trace the length of her spine; taking all the time in the world. Even through the thin fabric of her shirt, he can feel her trembling beneath his touch. He doesn't attempt to hide his smile at her body's natural response to him. They've always been good at communicating without the use of words.

He kneads the base of her neck for a moment, before reaching over her shoulder to lock the door. At the sound of the lock clicking, she inhales sharply; her body becoming stiff. He can see the anticipation rippling across her skin, forming tiny goosebumps. He imagines how her skin tastes of salt and sweat. He imagines how her body would feel pressed beneath his and suddenly he can't resist himself any longer. His hands are on her hips and he's kissing her neck, when she warns, "Oscar."

He only half-hears her as he glances up between kisses. "Huh?"

His breath is warm and tickles her ear. She giggles softly, attempting to speak. "We shouldn't be doing this…" her voice fades at the end and he can tell that she is trying to find the right words to say. So he continues to assault her with kisses, hoping his mouth can distract her. She moans, but somehow manages to blurt out the word, "…here."

She says it so sternly that it's now his turn to laugh. She reaches behind her and pinches him on the side, indicating that she isn't amused at his reaction. Fortunately for her, he's feeling defiant and only steps closer, pressing his hard erection against her thigh. "No one has to know," he breathes into her neck. "I can think of a lot of other things we shouldn't being doing, but do anyway," he reasons. "You shouldn't have skipped lunch and instead ate that chocolate candy bar. I shouldn't have drunk that soda. So sex at the workplace hardly seems so bad in comparison."

She laughs and rolls her eyes, pushing herself back from the door, leaning further against him. The slight shift in position grants him better access and his hands are quick to explore her curves. He takes the liberty to move his hand underneath her shirt, feeling the bare skin of her taut stomach. At the sudden intimate contact, her hands go flush against the door, anchoring her into place as she leans her head forward and closes her eyes.

A second later, his teeth scrape across her earlobe causing an unrecognizable sound to escape from deep in her throat. She knows it's pointless to resist, but she enjoys a good fight. So it completely blindsides him when she just gives in. "Okay, but make it quick."

For a moment, he doesn't move. He doesn't know how to respond. Hell, he isn't even sure he has heard her correctly. "Oscar," she whimpers, snapping him back to reality. She might as well have fired a gun to signal the start of a race; the sound of her voice kicking him back into action.

He effortlessly turns her around to face him. Her eyes are dark and lust-filled, and for a moment, they are all that he sees, but then he's quickly attacking her mouth with his. "Wasn't hard to convince you," he mumbles, nipping at her bottom lip.

"Hey," she cautions as she wraps her arms around his neck, burying her fingers into his hair. "Don't push your luck." To serve her point, she purposefully presses into him, causing his hips to buckle against her.

"Tease," he interjects, reaching for the button on her pants. His fingers fumble there, unable to undo them. "Shit," he groans into her neck. His nerves making his hands shake. Her fingers intertwine with his, stilling them. He lifts his eyes to meet hers and smiles sheepishly. "Too much excitement," he whispers.

"Let me," she says, pushing his hands away. It doesn't take her long to kick off her boots and to have her pants unbuttoned, unzipped, and pushed down along with her underwear in one swift motion. He watches as she steps out of them easily. His mind barely has enough time to comprehend that she is half-naked, standing in an interrogation room at their job, when he feels her reaching for his belt.

He takes a breath as he mimics her earlier actions and assists her in pushing his pants and boxers down, cussing as they bunched and collected at his ankles. Somehow, he manages to keep his balance, stepping out from the pile of clothes and kicking them aside.

He reaches for her sweater and yanks it up and over head while she works the buttons of his shirt open. He makes an impatient noise as she pushes his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, smiling triumphantly at him when the fabric hits the floor.

He pulls her against him as he places a wet kiss under her ear. She makes a small sound of encouragement and reaches back to thread her fingers through his hair while he continues kissing down her neck. His hands reach up to cup her breasts, sighing in frustration as he realizes that she is still wearing her bra.

He slides the straps of her bra down her arms and unhooks it from the back, tossing it over his shoulder. Finally, they are both completely naked. He lifts her up by the back of the thighs to settle against the office door. She reaches a hand between them to help guide him inside her. At the moment of contact, they both moan loudly.

Slowly, he starts stroking into her, letting her adjust to him, building up speed when she mumbles into his ear. His arms support her, bracing to hold her up between his body and the door as he rocks his hips into hers. Her head bangs up against the brackets holding the blinds in place, blocking the tiny window. Realizing if the blinds were to come down, their discretion, or lack of, could be exposed, among other things, Angie's quick to protest. "Oscar," she pants in between thrusts. "The door."

"Hang on," he grunts, trying not to laugh at their current predicament. He grips her legs tighter and moves them both to the table a few feet away. Shoving aside the few items left there, he lays her down on her back without breaking their connection. She wraps her legs tightly around him as he plunges a quick, steady rhythm in and out of her.

He can tell that she is close, so he slips a hand between her legs and rubs his thumb against her clit. Her hips buckle as she comes apart in his arms, biting her lip to keep from making too much noise. The sight of her completely spent and the feeling of her muscles contracting around him sends him over the edge. He has to bury his mouth into her neck as he screams out her name.

Eventually, their breathing slows, and the reality that they are naked on a table while still at work sets in. She pushes against his chest to get him to move. He steps back and away, offering her his hand to help her off the table as well. They both quickly move to retrieve their clothes and to put them on.

They are still adjusting their clothing as they open the door and step out into the hallway. Mark is heading in their direction and Oscar groans loudly. Beside him, he can feel Angie tense.

"There you are," Mark sighs. "Did you get him to confess?" He eyes them suspiciously, then glances at the now empty interrogation room behind them. "What were you guys doing in there?"

"Paperwork," Angie answers at the same exact time Oscar replies, "Talking." The partners exchange a glance before turning to face Mark. "Paperwork and talking," they answer in complete union. They both offer a fake smile and pray that their boss doesn't catch on to anything amiss.

"Okay," Mark says, looking at them oddly. "Well did you solve the case?"

Oscar nods. "I think the outcome was quite satisfying. What about you, Angie?" His voice is playful and the meaning behind his words isn't lost on his partner. She glares at him.

Her lips press into a tight smile as she continues to send him death rays. "I was quite pleased, yes," she answers before returning her attention back to Mark.

He doesn't pick up on her discomfort or Oscar's amusement. Instead, he slaps Oscar on the back. "That's what I like to hear. Nice work in there."

Oscar almost laughs out loud. "Well thank you, sir. I like to think so," he says smiling widely at partner. "It really was a team effort. I couldn't have done it without Angie."

She narrows her eyes at her partner and punches him hard on the arm. "I beg to differ," she says in a controlled voice. He can pick up on her annoyance. "I think you could have gotten the job done without me."

He smiles because she is challenging him and shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe, but it wouldn't have been as fun."

"I'll drink to that," she says, creating their out. "Shall we?" She asks as she grips his arm tightly, practically pushing him in the opposite direction. "We'll see you tomorrow," she calls over her shoulder to Mark, but doesn't dare turn back around.

"See you later." Mark watches as they head further away, bickering back and forth the entire time. Shaking his head, he enters the interrogation room and glances around. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. He reaches a hand up to switch off the lights, scrunching his face. "Smells like sex in here," he says to no one in particular and shuts the door.


End file.
